Han Kami
by Tyoung32
Summary: *Disclaimer: This isn't a Fairy Tail story, I just picked the category so I could post this original story. The Demigod Oenopion, son of Dionysus, was just another demigod in athens, living the life of any half god, until one day, his life, and destiny, changed completely.
1. Chapter 1

Narrative: Ancient Greece, where gods watched over the land inhabited by mortals and magical creatures. The land known as Greece stretched out far and wide during these times, harboring seas, forest and mountains of all kind. Everyone knows the tales of different gods and demigods; how they came to be, how they achieved their statuses. But no one has told the story, of those forgotten.

(Working) Title: Han Kami (Demigod)

Athens, Greece. As the sun peeked over what seemed to be a random hill connected to a green pasture, a young male was seemed at the top of this hill, sleeping. Eyes shut, brown hair wafting past the cool breeze that swung by him, he continued to sleep undisturbed with his hands clasped behind his head. A content visage dawned upon his facial features, time only went by as he slumbered, until...

The sound of miniature wings flapping relentlessly came from the closest house, buzzing around as if zigzagging through the pasture. A small being, like a male human, wearing a white chlamys (Cloak basically), appeared as the culprit of this sound, scouring around for a certain someone.

"Oen!" (Pronounced Owen)

"Oen!" The miniature being called out, flying around with its stubby wings until he came across the hill. Eyes directing upwards, he spotted who he was looking for, sighing heavily before flying up towards the sleeping brunette. "Lazy as always." He huffed out, before shaking the kid by his chlamys. "Oen! Oen! Oenopion! Wake up before you get yelled at!"

"You're kinda already doing that, aren't you, Methuo?" He replied, following by a yawn and stretch of the limbs before rolling over away from the flying being. "Is that anyway to talk to your Pygmy? I swear to Zeus, I'm always getting you out of trouble, but you keep wanting to get into it! Get up!"

Methuo tried shaking the young boy, Oenopion, once more, only to be shooed away by a flailing left hand. "What is it?" Oen asked in his sleepy voice. "I did all the morning chores, now let me rest."

"That's good and all, Oen, but—"

"Oenopion! Oenopion!" A female's voice called out sternly. Oen quickly sat up, emerald colored eyes widening in fear as he scrambled to his feet thereafter. "Shit! Methuo, why didn't you say anything!?"

Flying around in a panic himself, Methuo responded. "I tried to tell you! You wouldn't listen, but I tried to tell you that your mother was looking for you!"

"Shit, shit, shit!" He continued to curse as he could hear her calls becoming louder. Seconds after, a carriage could be heard heading towards the closest home towards Oen's position. The house that Methuo appeared from. The house, that Oen stayed in. The carriage came to a halt, and with the one pulling the horses stepping off, he stepped over to open the door and hold out his hand for the woman to take. A young, beautiful maiden, lengthy brown hair accentuated with green eyes just like her son then appeared, taking the man's hand before stepping down from the carriage. She bowed as her "driver" knelt, leaving him to do so as she walked towards the vacant house that Oen called his own.

"We're not gonna make it!" Oen yelled as he was in a full, inhuman sprint towards his home. Right beside him was his Pygmy, Methuo, flying just as fast in hopes to make it towards the house before the woman did. "Even with the speed and strength of a demigod, you can't even beat Ariadne

back to the house! That's what you get for being lazy!" Methuo shouted.

"Then why are you panicking!?" Oen fired back.

"Because!" Methuo shouted. "It's the queen of Athens! The princess of Crete! Both cities pulled together by marriage! And I love her!"

"She's kind of taken, Methuo." Oen replied with a grin, just now making it to the straightaway to his home. "Taken by an asshole." He then added, grin turning into a frown.

"That's no way to talk about a king, Oen!" Methuo barked back, but instead of Oen answering once more, he was too focused on the last few strides home. Everything seemed in the clear as it was a clear shot to the door of his home. "Almost there Methuo! Al...most...there—"

Cut off. Just before he could reach the door, the beautiful queen of Athens, Ariadne, appeared, arms folded and foot tapping as she waited for Oen and Methuo to arrive. Slamming on the brakes, heels digging into the dirt, the demigod came to a sliding stop just before Ariadne, now staring with a nervous smile and laughter. "M-mother! What a surprise, seeing you about this early! I was just about to—"

"Head for school?" Ariadne asked, finishing Oen's sentence for him. "Just need to grab my abacus!" He responded, signifying that she was correct.

"Mhm.." She hummed sarcastically. Her eyes then wandered down, noticing the gourd dangling from his shoulders. "And were you planning to go with wine on your breath?"

Grinning cheekily, Oen gave his mother a wave. "You know I can't get drunk, my queen." Unamused by his actions, Ariadne bent down, straightening out Oen's chlamys. "Oenopion. Wine-drinker. The name your father gave you." She smiled towards the now pouting Oen. "Yeah, too bad he's nothing special."

"Hey now!" Ariadne fired back. "Your father is a god, just like any other god on Mount Olympus. Don't let anyone—"

"I know, don't let anyone convince me otherwise." He added, finishing her statement. Still smiling, she placed both her hands on his shoulders. "Good. Now go to school, and please, come straight to the palace as soon as it's over. Something important is going to happen and I need you to be safe."

"Right after!? But I was gonna practice after school.."

"Oenopion." The queen of Athens announced his name with another stern look. Oen sighed heavily once more. "Yes ma'am. I'll see you after." And with that, he quickly pecked his mother on the cheek before taking off; Ariadne calling for him once more with no luck. "Don't forget your abacus!"

Temporarily slumped over, she sighed before Oen's pigmy, Methuo appeared before her, hovering around while holding the abacus he's forgotten. "Don't worry, Queen Ariadne! Like always, I'll get it to him."

Another smile, patting Methuo on his head, she nodded. "Thank you Methuo. Please make sure he stays out of trouble."

"Always!" He saluted before taking off behind Oen in hopes to catch up.

As they both left, Ariadne looked up to the clear sky. "Dear Athena, please watch over that boy."

Racing down the pathway that led to what was known as his school full of peers, it wasn't until halfway that Oen came to a jog, and then a stop. Gourd still dangling from his chest, Oen began looking around for any witnesses. Once he felt the coast was clear, he prepared to step off the pathway before someone called to him.

"Oi, don't even think about it, you sloth." Stopped in his misguided tracks, Oen turned to see another young male; near the same height except with black hair and blue eyes. He wore a chlamys just as Oen did. Just behind him, was a flying Pygmy, just like Oem had. The Pygmy held light blonde hair and yellow eyes with a one shouldered chlamys. "Oh, Pallos! Knowl!" Oen called out, waving to him as he walked forward. Once Pallos arrived he pushed Oen forward. "Hey, hey!" He protested, dusting himself off as he walked forward.

"No more skipping, Oen. We're going to school, and we're staying. The entire day." Pallos ordered, now making his way beside Oen. "Now Pallos. As your best friend, when have I ever left you alone in that hell?"

"Yesterday, and the day before." Pallos reassured, causing Oen to slump over comically. Laughing himself, Pallos gripped Oen by the right shoulder as they continued forward. "As your tutor, it's my job to make sure you don't become an ignoramus. Right now, you still can't even read a sundial. Something a little kid can do easily."

"O-Oi! Shut up! I don't have use for time! I do what I want!"

"Which is why you're heading to school." Knowl added with wit, causing Oen to side-eye the Pygmy. "Look, we can't all be the son of Athena, and have all this knowledge and wisdom bestowed upon us."

"Do you even know what bestowed means?" Pallos asked Oen, the son of Dionysus. Ignoring the obviously blatant strike at his intellect, Oen kept forward with his friend, finally nearing the school. As they prepared to enter, a loud, thunderous boom filled the air, causing the three to jump. "What was that!?" Knowl asked.

"Too loud to be thunder, don't you think?" Oen asked, turning to Pallos. "Way too loud." He added. "Also, there's not a cloud in the sky.

Lets go inside and see what's going on."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Plummet into Battle.

Inside the school's main room were youth alike. A crowded room full of chatting children, tall and short, bulky and frail in physique along with anything in between. All of them dressed in a white chlamys, yet each female had golden, silky fabric draped down the sides of theirs. In the corner, a certain boy and girl were intermixed with a few other kids, engaging in a conversation of their own with worrisome expressions.

"You don't think it's true, do you?" One of the other three random boys asked. Lowering her head, the lone female gripped onto the collar of her own chlamys, finally shaking her head to answer. "I don't think so. I mean, it would of been news, right? My father hasn't written to us about this at all, and he always kept us informed."

She turned her deep purple eyes towards the male beside her, the male simply nodding in agreement before opening his own purple pair of orbs to the randoms before him. "Our father would of told us. Even if he hadn't, the gods never fight without a flashy announcement or something. Then the event is usually held at a stadium, or something like that. And it's never for keeps, for suddenly replacing a God or Goddess is never a simple task."

"Hm.." The randoms hummed while pondering the thought themselves. Finally, one of the random males spoke again, this time ignorantly. "This would of been avoided if you Spartans never invaded Athens. Why? Because Ares wanted to prove he's better at war than Athena!? He's the God of War! He didn't have to prove anything! And then your dad Leonidas had to bring his overpowering soldiers right through! It's amazing we've accepted you after what your people did!"

Immediately he was grabbed by the male, the female right beside him as she stared at the random through her two dangling bangs, though the rest of her jet black hair was tied back in a bun.

"Take it back..." She demanded. "It's not our fault your soldiers failed. Just like you, we follow our God's orders. So take it back before you join the fallen."

Dark purple orbs gained a piercing stare, and the random immediately began to cower in fear as he flailed to no avail of freedom. "A-a-alright! I'm sorry! Forgive me, I was speaking out of line! Leonya! (leh-own-ya) Cleomenes!" (Clee-Oh-men-es)

Satisfied with his begging, yet still harboring a bit of anger from the tongue that insulted their home, Sparta, the male, Cleomenes shoved the random with the single hand he gripped him with, sending him crashing into the wall.

"You're a little too strong to be picking on normal mortals, aren't you, Cleo-san?" The black haired Spartan native Cleomenes, turned to see who called him. Once he did, he grinned once eyes spotted Pallos and Oenopion entering the room, Pallos' pygmy, Knowl appearing to the demigod's left shoulder. Just behind, another sound of desperate flapping of wings as well as the sound of exhausted panting was heard. Not even a second later, Methuo appeared holding Oen's abacus. The pygmy would then smack the brunette against the back of his head, Oen smiling regardless and waving towards the two Spartans. "Yo, Pallos! Oe..."

Cleomenes started his greeting to them both, only to realize that Oen was no longer beside Pallos, but instead...

"Yo, Le-chan!" He shouted, right hand squeezing the opposing left breast of the spartan warrior descent. "Soft as usual! You always have the best pair of breasts, Le-chan!"

Cleomenes' face was in complete shock, just as everyone else besides Pallos in the room, though Cleomenes was slowly shifting to comical anger. At the same time, as seconds passed, Leonya began to grow angry as well, embarrassment mixing into the pot accordingly as a bright red tint appeared on her features from having her chest squeezed so casually. "Get...OFF ME!" Leonya yelled, swinging a high kick for Oenopion. He merely ducked, and as Leonya turned a complete one-eighty from her own momentum, the now crouched Oen simply raised the bottom of her chlamys, now staring at what lied underneath. "Just as usual! Your thighs always complimented your nice rear." He added with a large, ear to ear grin, enjoying the view he created for himself. Methuo slapped a palm to his own face, sighing heavily. "Everyday, and he still hasn't learned." The pygmy complained. Fist clenched, Cleomenes slid over towards Oen, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Oi! Oenopion! Stop defiling my sister!" He threatened, causing Oen to turn away from Leonya's "physique" and face Cleomenes with low eyes. "You're interrupting, Cleo." The demigod simply stated. With his distraction however, the angered Leonya slammed this time a successful kick towards Oen's left temple — sending the demigod flying through the stone wall of the small school and back outside. As the two Spartans recovered from their Oenopion style greeting, Pallos simply turned to where Oen flew, rubbing the back of his head with his own huff. "I mean, they're the twin seeds of Leonidas. You think he'd learn by now not to touch the daughter of the Spartan army leader like that. One day, he'll have to deal with Leonidas himself." The descendant of Athena then turned back to Cleomenes, walking towards the Spartan before stopping just short with a grin plastered on his face. "Anyways, how's everything, Cleo-san? Why're you throwing around other mortals now?"

"He tried to blame the rumors on us." Cleomenes replied simply, piercing glare now applied to the random who insulted Sparta earlier once again. Pallos simply turned the young Spartan's head back towards his way. "Well, there's something else Oen is better than you at. He still gets shit for being the son of the God of Wine, but he's never picked a fight for it."

"Yeah, yeah." Cleomenes responded along with a low growl as Leonya and Methuo walked over towards the destruction she made. "How's your older siblings?" Pallos asked the male, causing him to raise a brow. "Pli and Thea? Assholes as usual. You can't even talk to them, because they think they're talking to lowly commoners just because they both fight alongside father everyday." As Cleomenes folded his arms over his chest, huffing at the thought of his older siblings, Pallos laughed. "But they're both monsters. They're abilities are something even the Gods respect. To this day, it amazes me how one family could have two sets of twins. The odds of that happening can't even be counted on an abacus."

Small talk continuing between the two, Leonya and Methuo finally made their way to Oenopion, who was simply laying on top of the rubble his body created, staring up towards the clear cloudless sky. Pouting with her eyes closed shut, she kept her visage away from Oen as she spoke. "S-sorry. Gods have a very lustful side to them, and as a son of one, it's embedded into you, so I shouldn't have struck you like that. Just...try to keep your hands to yourself, idiot!"

Methuo gave Leonya a confused expression, a sweat-drop forming at the back of his head. "I can't tell if you're actually trying to apologize."

"Hey, are you listening to me? Oen? Oenopion?" She gave a confused look of her own, tilting her frame over his as she stared down towards the demigod. "Oi...I hope I didn't knock him silly. Oen! What are you...looking at?"

"It's not thunder." He whispered. Leonya and Methuo turned to each other, and then back towards Oenopion. "What's not thunder?"

"It's not thunder." He repeated. Oenopion then quickly jumped up, now on both feet as he ran past Leonya and his Pygmy just to stop at the hole in the wall. "Pallos! Get out here!"

On command Pallos showed up, stepping out of the hole in the wall as Oen turned his sights back to the sky with Pallos and now Cleomenes joining him. "What is it, Oenopion?" Pallos asked.

"That wasn't thunder we heard." Oen stated again.

"Why do you keep saying that!?" Leonya exclaimed in question, turning her sights from the sky and back to Oenopion. Cleomenes lowered his gaze as well, now holding a confused look of his own. "Not thunder..? You mean..." His eyes widened in disbelief, and once remembering, Leonya's did too as they both turned back to the sky.

"No..." She whimpered out, trembling. "The rumors were true.."

"It's not thunder." Oen repeated one last time. He then continued with "It's Athena. She's trying to take back Athens..."

"Trying to take back Athens!?" Cleomenes repeated in question, shocked by what he heard. On cue, another loud, thunderous BOOM was heard through the skies; the entire area shaking from its quake. As the other children inside the school shrieked and panicked, Leonya quickly lost balance,

stumbling into the open and falling to her seat. Everyone else remaining standing, Leonya remained on the ground as she kept her eyes towards the sky, fearfully watching a fight she couldn't see. That was, until it happened.

First, a glimmer of light appeared just in sight of everyone. Then, that glimmer of light quickly came into view as a flying chariot, a shining blue aura surrounding it. Hurling towards the ground like a meteor, Leonya was directly in its path. Scared, unable to move, Leonya simply watched in fear, even as Oen called out to her. "Le-chan!" He yelled. "Nee-San!" Her brother yelled as well. Still unmoving, it was Oenopion who saved her from certain death, using his demigod speed to run over and scoop her up, just to dive out the way as the chariot crashed into the ground, creating a large crater. The impact's backlash sent the six outside flying, crashing hard into the ground once more. Holding onto Leonya, Oen uncovered his frame from her. "You okay?" He asked. "Mhm!" She nodded. Both of them, as well as the others, then turned their sights to the chariot crash. As the smoke dispersed, a tall, feminine figure arose. Unsheathing a sword and a rounded shield, the feminine figure was draped in a light blue chlamys, two shoulder strapped that draped down past her feet in the back, though in the front, up to her knees were visible. Radiating a light blue aura, the raven haired female opened her light blue eyes back towards the sky. Everyone else, the two mortals and the two demigods, along with the mortals peering out from the school, continued to stare in shock as her long hair wavered through the wind.

"Athena..."

"Athena..." 

"The goddess of Wisdom, Athena."

"Mother..." Pallos' mouth quivered. Athena simply smiled once Pallos spoke, but that quickly vanished, eyes still glaring towards the sky as another glimmering light appeared. This time, instead of blue, a red meteor like rush of aura descended at an amazing speed. Unlike the crash Athena's chariot took, this one came to a calmer halt; calmer meaning once it touched down, a powerful gust of wind still pushed out from every side, causing everyone to firmly stand their ground once more. His chlamys was red, one shoulder strap and draped down to just before his knees; tied at the waist by an even redder belt. On his head, a golden helmet that hid his face. Everyone knew who he was, and as he stepped out from his chariot, his abnormal frame dominated the area, commanding all attention as the two Spartans both quietly spoke the name of the God before them. "Ares..!"

Athena held her ground, right hand on her sword, left on her shield, both glowing the light blue luminescence as she prepared for the stalking Ares.

"Athena." The deepened voice of the God of War echoed as if speaking in a hollow chamber or hallway. "You should of left it alone. My soldiers won. So you tried to use your hierarchy as a God to take back your land. Do you really think you can defeat me!? Just for Athens!? You can reign in any godless land, but you want to waste your life over this one!?"

"It isn't about reigning, Ares." The majestic goddess of wisdom spoke.

"That's exactly what it's about!" Ares quickly retorted. He then pointed towards the school full of Athen's children. "Mortals come just as fast as they leave Greece. They either create each other, or we bring them life! Yet, there's only one Athena, and you're about to throw away your life, for mortals!?"

"For my land!" She yelled back. "They fear you, but they respect me. That alone, is what makes me capable to reign over Athens. You're a tyrant, I'm a teacher. That's why Athens can never truly belong to you!"

"If that's the case, Athena..." Ares shouted, unsheathing his own sword and shield as well. Both items began to glow, a reddened aura instead of Athena's blue. He then pointed his sword towards his opponent, the Goddess of Wisdom. "...then prepare to perish, right here, in front of your own pathetic followers! After your death, I'll make them respect AND fear me while you forever swim in the River Styx!"

As the standoff occurred, Leonya and Oenopion made their way to their feet, still standing next to each other. "Mortals come just as they leave Greece..." She whispered, sadly repeating the words of her God. "Though it was obvious that this was how we Spartans live, for some reason...it just hurts, hearing Ares say it."

"This is it." Oen said aloud, capturing Leonya's attention. "We're about to witness history right now. Two Gods, clashing right before us, fighting for the land of Athens. They're playing for keeps. Which means after this...

Either Sparta or Athens...will be missing a God of Goddess."


	3. Moved! FictionPress

To those who were reading this original story, I did move it over to FictionPress. It's seven chapters in and I hope you enjoy it! s/3270835/1/Han-Kami

Thanks for reading an I hope you'll continue to.


End file.
